these are my confessions
by aibhill.princess.vampire
Summary: Remus & aibhill, una pareja desconocida, un nuevo mundo, una nueva aventura, Lemmons a lo grande..Si tienes menos de 18 años, o tu mentalidad no soporta grandes lemmons fuera de aqi! No te conviene leer, a partir del 2do capitulo comienza lo bueno!Bien bi


Remus & aibhill, una pareja desconocida, un nuevo mundo, una nueva aventura, Lemmons a lo grande..solo mayores de 18!

Si tienes menos de 18 años, o tu mentalidad no soporta grandes lemmons fuera de aqi! No te conviene leer, a partir del 2do capitulo comienza lo bueno!

Bien bien bien..este es mi primer fic publicado! Asi que les pido de favor dejen reviews para saber si les gusta!

Capitulo 1

"These are my confessions"

Era ya el 7º año de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Después de casi 2 meses de no ver a sus amigas Aibhill estaba ansiosa de encontrarlas, esperaba verlas como siempre. Sharon, con su largo cabello chocolate y sus inconfundibles ojos negros, delgada como siempre. Melanie, con su cara de niña, aunque 2 años mayor que ella. Meriane, con su indiscutiblemente hermoso cabello negro, sus ojos mieles y sus labios grandes. Siempre habían estado juntas y el lazo que las unía era inseparable.

-Choconiñaaaaa!- escucho Aibhill que le gritaban varios metros por detrás de ella. Volteo segura de que se encontraría con alguna de sus amigas.

-Polla! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!- grito mientras corría a abrazar a Natalie. Una chica delgaducha con aspecto un poco enfermizo, cabellos rubios y unos penetrantes ojos almendrados.

-Ya has visto a Black? Parece que a pasado un buen rato en la playa! Jajaja me he acercado a saludarlo, y apenas volteo me morí de risa! Esta rojo como tomate.

-Muero por burlarme de el- dijo Aibhill emocionada. Pero no tuvo que esperar a encontrárselo en el colegio, antes de que pudiera decir _Accio_ un chico de cabello negro azulado y hermosos ojos azul celeste chocó contra su hombro.

-Fíjate por donde andas Orión!- le grito la chica.

-Si, claro. – dijo distraído el joven.

-A este que mosca le pico?

-No tengo la menos idea, pero ojala le dure rato el picotón no crees, Polla?

Se escucho el silbido de un tren y las chicas se miraron con los ojos como platos.

-Entremos!- grito Aibhill

Corrieron y se refugiaron en el primer vagón que encontraron vacío. Pronto se les unieron Melanie y Sharon.

-Que tal chicas!- gritaron Sharon y Polla al unísono. Todas rieron y comenzaron a relatarse una a la otra como les había ido durante las vacaciones.

-No ha estado nada mal eh? Pensé que tu padre querría traerte el mismo a la estación, lo que implicaría que pasaras casi 2 meses en su mansión no es así?

-No me hubiera molestado en lo más mínimo Sharon. La verdad es que es comodísimo tener a 10 elfos domésticos proporcionándote desde un vaso de agua hasta una toalla para después de ducharte. Fue maravilloso pasar el verano con papá. Aunque me hubiera gustado que Frederic hubiera estado ahí, hace rato que no miro a mi hermano y la verdad moría de ganas de llegar y darle un gran abrazo. Pero decidió pasar el verano en casa de su novia. Lo que me hace suponer que se encontraba en Francia, su novia es de Beauxbatons.- agrego Aibhill al ver la cara de desconcierto de Melanie.

-Ohh eso lo explica todo.

-Que es lo que explica exactamente? – dijo Aibhill mirando a Sharon con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Porque tu hermano se fijo en ella. La mayoría de las chicas de Beauxbatons son hijas o nietas de alguna Veela. Y las que no lo son, son realmente hermosas.

-Mi hermano no debe de ser novio de ninguna Veela, eso supondría un derrame de razas, yo no voy a permitir que mis sobrinos sean engreídos como ella.

-Tienes razón, entonces hay que convencer a tu hermanito de que se transfiera a Hogwarts, así podremos buscarle una buena novia que no sea Veela y sea de tu agrado.

-Es impo….-pero las palabras de Aibhill fueron interrumpidas por una sarta de groserías dignas de un muggle. La voz le resultaba vagamente familiar, asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su compartimiento y se llevó la mejor de las sorpresas.

-Remus, ya fue suficiente. Que crees que soy? Una cualquiera? No soy una puta. Soy tu novia. No puedes permitir que Black llegue e intente conquistarme frente a ti.

-Tu no eres mi novia con una chingada! Hace meses que te dije que no podíamos seguir juntos, porque tu crees que mi vida entera la tengo que dedicar a ti! Estas totalmente loca Selenia! Aparte Sirius no intenta conquistarte, esta rojo porque esta quemado por el sol!

Ese comentario pareció apaciguar un tanto a la furiosa Ravenclaw que lo miraba sin pestañear. El pasillo estaba abarrotado de gente y a Remus no le gustaba llamar la atención, así que se despidió de su ex-novia con una palmada en el hombro y salio caminando por el pasillo hasta perderse dentro de un compartimiento de donde salían las cabezas de sus 3 amigos.

-Ya vuelvo.- dijo Aibhill saliendo del compartimiento. Remus era el mejor de sus mejores amigos y sabia que aunque no lo demostrara le dolía en el alma dejar a Selenia.

Caminó hasta el compartimiento de los chicos y al llegar ahí se dio cuenta de que había hecho lo correcto al ir a ver a su amigo.

Remus estaba sentado en medio de los 3 amigos y tenia la cabeza entre las manos, sus ojos estaban llorosos y James susurraba algo parecido a "_ya encontraras a alguien mejor_".

-Como caída del cielo Aibhill!- dijo Peter al verla entrar. Peter era un muchacho menudo de ojos pequeños y llorosos que siempre seguía a los Marauders a donde quiera que fueran, aunque a veces lo hacían menos, los chicos querían a Peter tanto como a los demás Marauders.

Remus al escuchar el nombre de Aibhill volteo y se levantó de un brinco, estiro los brazos, dio unos pasos y abrazó a su amiga susurrándole algo en el oído que hizo que la chica se sonrojara pero nadie mas escucho. Se sentaron los 5 y todos miraban a Remus hasta que este exploto.

-Chicos, podrían dejar de mirarme como a una bestia de circo, para eso están las lunas llenas no?- Ellos 4 eran los únicos estudiantes, aparte de Natalie, que sabían lo que realmente era Remus Lipin, un hombre lobo.

-Merotontos, porque no me dejan un rato a solas con Remus para que pueda hablar con el?

-Pero si Remus no nos oculta nada, todo lo que hablen podemos escucharlo.

-Mejor salgan unos momentos chicos, ya los alcanzaré en la estación de Hogsmade.- a regañadientes los merodeadores salieron del compartimiento.

Aibhill se sentó junto a Remus, y le tomo una mano con dulzura.

-Estas bien?

-No, la verdad que me encuentro un poco triste, yo se que no puedo estar con ella, es sangre sucia, y mis padres no la aceptarían, aparte, ella nunca entendería mi problema, nunca entendería lo que es convertirse en monstruo cada vez que hay luna llena.- finalizo Remus con tristeza.

-Si no lo puede entender entonces ella es el monstruo. Tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero J.L. eres mi mejor amigo, eres mi hermano, te tengo en un pedestal, porque se lo que has sufrido, se lo que has pasado todos estos años.

-Pero no me basta con que seas mi amiga Choconiña. Tú sabes que yo te quiero como algo más. – Remus se acerco a Aibhill lentamente, el compartimiento desapareció y la chica podía sentir la respiración de su amigo a unos cuantos milímetros de su rostro, los colores paliduchos del tren desaparecieron y Remus sentía que volaba, y justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de unirse el tren frenó. Los chicos se separaron bruscamente y Aibhill se levanto rápidamente y salio del compartimiento sin decir nada.


End file.
